


He Was A Sk8r Boy

by HeyItzSpace



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Both have feelings for each other but are to stupid to realize, DNF, Flirting, Fluff, Help, How Do I Tag, Ice Skating, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Strangers to Lovers, figure skater, hockey player, pls be nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItzSpace/pseuds/HeyItzSpace
Summary: George only came to watch number 13, after seeing him through the glass while practicing.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. T-shirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read this chapter before the update, the only thing that has been changed is the formatting. Thank you :)

Dashing across the ice, Clay(better known as Dream by his team), made his way to the puck before the other player could. He swiftly turns himself and the puck around, skating quickly to the other side and passing to his teammate number 7, Nick. 

Nick was quick and elusive and made his way to the goal. Shooting the puck he made it! Clay skated across the ice as well as a couple of other of their teammates to pat Nick on the head. The 5 players on the ice made their way to their other teammates, gliding by giving high fives. 

There was about 15 seconds left in the third period, and they were tied. Clay hated losing, but hated ties more. He wanted to win and he only needed one more goal to win. Quickly, Clay took the puck from their side of the ice and dashed to the other. 

He was being followed by two of the other players and turned quickly, hoping to lose them. Clay saw an opening right to the left side of the goalie and took his shot. Praying it went in, he skated around until a whistle was blown and alarms started going off. 

He was in such a daze Clay hadn't realized he made the shot with only 2 seconds left in the period. He was so excited, jumping up and down on the ice. His teammates came over and hit his chest in the loving way saying “good job man”. He skated to the other teammates, gliding by to give high fives. 

With only 2 seconds left in the period, he still made his way to the puck drop, not even trying at this point. They were in the other teams half, there was no way the other team would be able to get it in time. Once the puck dropped the time started and dwindled to 0, a buzzer went off and the game was over. They had won, 6-5. Clay’s teammates skated over to him, enveloping him in a hug. 

They quickly glided off, seeing as the zamboni machine entered the rink. As they entered the locker room, Clay and 2 others were told to stay back and throw t-shirts into the audience.

“Now entering our 2nd best player of the night, number 23, block 43, out of 48 shots, Wilbur Soot!” The announcer had shouted as Willbur strode onto the ice, Clay watched as he threw a bound up shirt into the audience. Slightly nervous, even though having done this dozens of times. "Now give it up for our star player of the night, assisting 2 and shooting 4, number 13, Clay Taken!" 

As Clay was introduced he glided onto the ice, seeing some children and parents waiting by the stairwell. 

When he shifted his gaze upwards, he also saw a man, presumably alone, seeming to be fixated on something. The man was quite adorable, though Clay would not admit it. 

He smirked to himself, and threw the t-shirt as hard as he could towards the lone man. The man's eyes widened as he saw the t-shirt looming towards him. Quickly, he took his hands out of his front hoodie pocket. 

Sadly, not quick enough, the t-shirt had hit the man square in the face. The shirt hadn’t done any real damage though, seeing as it's only a shirt. Once the shirt had dropped off his face the man was slightly blushing, and it took a lot of Clay not to chuckle at the situation. 

The man looked up from the t-shirt and directly at Clay, blush still relevant on his face. He was glaring daggers at Clay, and shook his head, mouthing “You’re an idiot.” through a slight smile. Clay only smirked and skated off the ice.


	2. I Literally Fell For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't realize you could actually fall for people.

George had only gone to the game cause of the handsome player he saw through the glass while practicing his routine. 

George has fallen flat on his arse, distracted. He lifted himself off the ice and saw the man again. The man was absolutely gorgeous with sun-kissed dirty blonde hair and freckles. George could only assume his helmet was off for practice, but damn, was he attractive. 

He was number 13, Wastaken. George would have to remember that and attend one of his upcoming games. 

After witnessing him fall, a woman skated over to George and asked if he was alright. It was Niki and George’s smiles’ softened and explained he had gotten momentarily distracted. 

“I really am fine, thank you Niki.” George explained, slightly blushing.

“Hm, alright. Let me know if you need anything.” She smiled and skated to the opposite side of the ice to finish practicing her routine.

George quickly finished up his practice, it was just some rotations and gliding as he didn’t have any competitions for a few months. 

As he was walking off the rink, he saw the same man also walking off the south rink, running a hand through his sweaty hair. 

George has no idea why, but he finds it unbelievably hot. Yeah, he’s definitely going to have to attend his game sometime soon.

In his daze, George hardly remembers slipping on his skate guards and putting on his sneakers. Slowly he picked up his skates, slightly dreaming of the blonde hockey player.

As he passed the locker room connecting both the north and south rink, he saw a young boy who had the nickname Tubbo. He usually frequented the ice rink, though not competing or practicing any routine. 

Sitting with Tubbo looked to be a younger blonde boy, with braces and a hockey uniform. 

“Hi Tubbo.” George smiled and slightly waved as he greeted him. “Who’s this?” pointing to the blonde boy sitting next to Tubbo.

“Oh hi George!” Tubbo said through a giant smile. “This is my friend Tommy. He plays on the hockey team.”

“Can we go now Tubbo?” Tommy whined, not caring if he was interrupting their conversation. “Practice waits for no man.” he stated boldly.

“You go on ahead while I lace up, okay?” Tubbo looked down to his feet and started lacing up his first skate. Tommy sighed and stood up, not moving to leave yet.

“Well all be on my way. Cya later Tubbo. Nice meeting you as well Tommy.” George waved goodbye. Tommy just grumbled slightly and told Tubbo to hurry up. Tubbo looking up from finishing putting on his skates waved back. 

George could see the boys walk off to the rink, opposite of the one he had been skating on. They seemed to already be arguing about something but George could only laugh.

.｡*ﾟ+.*.｡ ﾟ+..｡*ﾟ+

He made his way into his apartment, only thinking of the blonde man he saw practicing. The way it stuck to his sweaty face. The way- Oh god. Why was he thinking like this. He had only just seen the man for Christ's sake. George didn’t even know what he sounded like, or even his name. 

“When will his next game be?” George spoke out loud to no one but himself. “I’ll have to go and see how good he is for myself.”

George walked into his room, starting up his pc. Besides figure skating and falling head over skates for blonde hockey men, George also enjoyed gaming. He had bought his own pc about a year after moving out of his childhood home. Despite mainly only playing Minecraft, George also played CS:GO being one of the best players out there.   
Once his pc finally lit up, he opened google and searched for his local hockey team.

“The Feral Ferrets..? I knew their name was stupid but Feral Ferrets?” He questioned through a giggle. “Who in the hell would name their team feral ferrets?” Despite their name being odd, it didn’t stop his curiosity for number 13. 

He quickly looked at their player list, scrolling down to see number 13, the man he had quite literally fallen for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos <3 It makes me super happy to know people are enjoying my work :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fan fiction ever. :) I hope you enjoyed. Sorry its not very long :') Im not sure if ill continue this tbh-- seeing as im not the best writer. So uhm lemme know if you wanna see more? Thank you!


End file.
